Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle object detection system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an object detection system that determines the distance of an object from a vehicle as the vehicle approaches the object.
Background Information
Many vehicles are provided with video cameras that are aimed at areas adjacent to respective sides of the vehicles and are employed during maneuvers such as, for example, parking and/or backing up. These cameras are conventionally angled downward such that they generally indicate the presence of objects within the camera's field of view but do not provide any distance measurement or other accurate indication of proximity to the objects.